Senne marzenia żabiej księżniczki
Tori: 'Siemanko widzowie! ''Siedziała sobie wygodnie w swoim jacuzzi. 'Tori: '''Dzisiaj jest wyborny dzień! '''Bucky: '''W rzeczy samej. ''Uśmiechał się złośliwie. '''Tori: Znowu coś kombinujesz? Bucky: 'W rzeczy samej. ''Zaśmiał się żartobliwym głosem. 'Tori: '''Nieważne.. ''Westchnęła. 'Tori: '''Więc! Ostatnio w Nowych na Planie! Ostatnie nasze wspaniałe drużynowe zadanko w którym nasi kochani zawodnicy poradzili sobie całkiem nieźle. Większość pokazała swój niesamowity talent aktorski i jak się okazało nie taki zły. Ale już gorzej z pracą zespołową, szczególnie jak się ma niezrównoważoną drużynę. ''Odkaszlnęła. 'Tori: '''Khę. Rouse i Yukiyo. Khę. No.. Jak się okazało to fachowa drużyna Aktorów nie zawiodła po raz kolejny i to oni wygrali ten wspaniały konkurs. Tak! To było zadanie producenci, a nie wykorzystywanie show do własnych celów! ''Wyszczerzyła spory uśmiech. '''Tori: A na końcu? Cóż.. niesamowity zwrot akcji bo jedna z zawodniczek nagle nam zniknęła. Musze ją teraz szukać bo od tych paru dni przerwy nigdzie jej nie ma! Tamtej drużynie się jakoś upiekło. A co czeka na nas dzisiaj? A to się dowiemy wkrótce w Planie Totalnej Porażki: Nowych na Planie! Zarzuciła swoimi włosami. Tori: 'Jak było? '''Bucky: '''Cudownie! ''Podał jej ręcznik, widząc, że powoli już wychodzi. '''Tori: Przekaż im by czekali na stołówce. Bucky: Się rozumie. Odwróciła się i szła w kierunku wyjścia. Na plecach miała jakimś cudem doczepioną kartkę kopnij mnie. Bucky: 'A mówiłem, że się zemszczę. ''Zaśmiał się lekko, ale zaraz zmartwił. '''Bucky: Ale kto ją kopnie? Posmutniał. Tori: Że co zrobi!?!?! Nie zauważył, że się cofnęła. Zaczął się coraz bardziej niepokoić. Bucky: '''Emm.. emmm.. czołówka! '''Tori: O nie! Miała mu robić wyrzuty, ale nie zdążyła. Intro Pomysł oraz muzyka: Intro z Totalnej Porażki, Wersja Angielska ♪Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine♪ Kamera sunie poprzez główną aleję gdzie znajdują się studia z których wyskakują tła księżyca, zaczarowanej krainy oraz czarno-białej metropolii. '' '♪You guys are on my mind.♪''' Wbija się sunąc na szczyt wysokiej wieży, gdzie na jej szczycie znajduje się Ellen oraz Silvi szarpiące się między sobą. Silvi zostaje przez nią gwałtownie zepchnięte spadając w dół. '' '♪You asked me what I wanted to be♪''' Na dole Marcus chytrze chce wrzucić do środka ogień w ramach zemsty kiedy nagle dziewczyna ląduje na nim. Przez moment zaczynają się między sobą szarpać. Joqline spogląda się przez dłuższą chwilę kibicując dziewczynie dopóki nie obrywa butem. ♪And now I think the answer is plain to see♪ Kamera sunie przez jedno studio gdzie Ari dzierżąc zielony miecz świetlny walczy z Nikitą a ich chłopacy czyli Richard oraz John udają, że się szarpią między sobą. Dziewczyny nagle rzucają się na ich dwójkę. '' '♪I wanna be famous.♪''' Kamera sunie na kolejny plan, gdzie odziana w przepiękną suknię wywołuje swojego księcia. Przed nią z różą w dłoni oraz ochrowym szalem pojawie się Vince oraz Lorenzo. Po zażartej wspinaczce Pamela odrzuca całując zdjęcie swojej prawdziwej miłości - Justina Russo. '' '♪I wanna live close to the sun,♪''' Kamer sunie przez kolejny plan, gdzie Noel goni Rufusa uciekającego z jego rzeczami. Nieoczekiwanie przed nimi wyskakuje potwór. Obojętnie mu się przyglądają dopóki nie zdejmuje maski okazując się by Yukiyo. Wyciąga nóż zaczynając ich gonić. ♪Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,♪ W trójkę wybiegają z studia wpadając prosto na Rouse. Ta z radością powstrzymuje w jej mniemaniu kosmitę wystrzeliwując kilka pocisków. Trafia tylko jednym. ♪I'll get there one day.♪ '' Na drodze głównej przechadza się właśnie Georgia żądająca wyjaśnień od Dereka stanowczo odmawiającego jej podania powodów. Oboje nagle obrywają pociskami nietrafionymi przez Rouse zostając pokryci farbą. '' ♪Cause, I wanna be famous!♪ Widok przenosi się na kuchnię gdzie Hernando przygotowuje ich dzisiejszą zupę. Po spróbowaniu krzywi się spluwając wszystko z powrotem i jak gdyby nic miesza dalej. '' '♪Na na na na na na na na♪''' Widok powraca do przyczepy, gdzie Cassie opatruje Joqline po tym jak dostała butem. Otwierają się drzwi, gdzie wchodzą pobici Silvi oraz Marcus. Szybko jednak całą czwórką opuszczają miejsce. '' '♪Na na na na na na na na♪''' Davis na siłę próbuje nie wypuścić rywali zza drzwi. Zostaje jednak przygnieciony. Przez nie. Wkurzony drze się na nich. Sama Nikita nie chcąc go słuchać ogłusza go zarzucając nim na ramię. ♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪ '' Wszyscy zbiegają się na jedną z przygotowanych scen. Johna nagle zatrzymuje Pedro żądający kolejnych wyjaśnień. Ten wzrusza ramionami i wystraszony idzie za nim.'' ♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪'Całą grupą znajdują się na scenie. Bucky wraz z Tori wymownie się spoglądają otwierając za zapadnię w którą wpadają wszyscy uczestnicy. '♪Whistle♪ ' ''Cała grupa ląduje nieoczekiwanie w dwóch lożach znajdującym się w studio podsumowań. Pośrodku Catalina próbuje ogarnąć sytuację wraz z Billym. Za nimi odpala się nieplanowany do wyświetlenia w tym momencie Plan Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie - Podsumowanie. Szybko jednak przełącza się na zwykłe logo sezonu już z normalnie siedzącymi wszystkimi uczestnikami. '' Stołówka 130px130px ''Większość zawodników siedziała od wczesnego ranka w stołówce. 'Joqline: '''Uhh... ''Z niechęcią ciągnęła kleik. '''Joqline: Jestem skołowana. Padła na stół. Joqline: 'Byłam tak głupia.. ''Zaczęła się nad sobą użalać. 'Rufus: '''Prawda.. to co wspominała.. '''Joqline: '''Jesteś jeszcze bardziej nieczuły! ''Rozżalona rzuciła się na inny blat. '''Rufus: Dobrze się czujesz? Joqline: '''Nie widać? '''Rufus: No tak.. ale rzucasz się z blatu na blat. Joqline: '''Może tak rozładowuję stres? '''Rufus: Rzucając się na boki? Joqline: 'A coś taki dociekliwy!? '''Rufus: '''Po prostu grzecznie pytam. ''Wyszczerzył się. '''Rufus (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''To jedyna osoba która nie zrobi mi nic fizycznie bolesnego. No.. najmniej zaboli. Jeśli o dziewczyny chodzi. I ogólnie o wszystkich... '''Joqline (W pokoju zwierzeń): Nie podoba mi się cała ta sytuacja! I jeszcze to jego zniknięcie wczoraj. W ogóle ta Silvi.. jak ona mogła! Joqline: To nie pytał się lepiej. Rzuciła się na kolejny. Rufus: '''Chodzi o nią? '''Joqline: Nie TWOJA SPRAWA! Uniosła głos i rzuciła się pod blat. Rufus: Dobra odpuszczę sobie. Nieprzyjemnie sięgnął z tacy skórkę od jakiś nieznany owoc. Rufus: Ugh.. chyba wolałem jak Hernando gotował. Nagle poczuł uderzenie łyżką. Jakiś stażysta stał wielce obrażony za te słowa. Rufus: 'Ale to prawda! Naucz.. ''I w tej chwili poleciał garnek z śmieciami prosto na jego twarz. '''Rufus: Nieważne.. Łazienki 130px 130px Tymczasem w łazienkach chłopacy zażywali porannej kąpieli. John: 'Uff.. ''Szorował sobie włosy pod prysznicem. 'Hernando: '''Jest tu ktoś! ''Wbił do środka robiąc hałas. 'John: '''Możesz spokojniej!? '''Hernando: '''Ziom.. luuz.. ''Otworzył drzwi jak gdyby nic. '''John: CO ty!? Wkurzony złapał iu szarpnął. John: 'Odwaliło ci!? '''Hernando: '''Ziom! Musze pogadać twarzą w twarz! '''John: '''Wypad stąd! Jeszcze coś ci zrobię. '''Hernando: '''Dobra bez spiny. '''John (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Słyszał, że jestem zajęty! '''Hernando (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Ale wrażliwy.. jakby golasa nie widział. ''Opatulory ręcznikiem wyszedł spod prysznica. 'John: '''Serio!? Powinien chyba cię za to walnąć! '''Hernando: '''No mówię luuz.. '''John: '''Spróbuj tak zrobić a.. '''Hernando: '''Kolo.. przypominasz bardzo Pedra. Przestań! '''John: 'że co!? Nie dawał po sobie poznać, ale te słowa go dotknęły. '''Hernando: A mówią, że ja pozer. Ja nie udaję! Jestem tylko pozytywnie jebnięty! Zadowolony z siebie wyszedł zapominając co chciał powiedzieć. John: 'Że jak? ''Cały zakłopotany nie wiedział co robić. Poklepał się po policzku dla otrząśnięcia i zajął się swoimi sprawami. Stołówka 130px 130px Pozostali zawodnicy powoli zaczęli się również zbierać. 'Derek: '''Ehh. To ten dzień. '''Ellen: '''JA! Ich doszłam do teraz! ''Zarzuciła radośnie rękami. '''Rouse: '''W końcu rząd ujawni całą tą konspirację którą sama muszę odtajniać!! '''Derek: '''Nie? '''Ellen: Was konspiracja? Dyskretnie schowała za siebie dynię. Rouse: A nic.. Rufus: 'Po co ci to? '''Rouse: '''Przybył współosobnik w odbiciu innego osobnika! ''Wypuściła to z rąk i rzuciła się na chłopaka. '''Derek: Aa.. te teorię. Wywrócił oczyma. Silvi: 'Hmppf. ''Siedziała jak gdyby nic sama. Oboje z odwróconą głową siedziała jej eks przyjaciółka. 'Ellen: '''Ja. Das ist niepokojąca. ''Nagle ostatni spóźnialski wbił do środka. '''John: '''Jestem.. przyszła? '''Hernando: '''Jeszcze nie ziom! '''John: Zostaw człeku.. Odepchnął go od siebie. Tori: 'Siemaneczko kochani! ''Wbiła uderzając jak gdyby nic o stojących chłopaków. '''John: '''Nie jesteś zła za spóźnienie? '''Tori: Milczeć! Skruszył głowę i siadł. Tori: 'Więc.. mam dla was obwieszczenie! ''Wszyscy byli zaciekawieni i wsłuchiwali się. '''Tori: Od dzisiaj nie ma drużyn! 130px Wyrzuciła ręce, licząc na ich reakcje. '' '''Tori: '''Hę? '''Derek: '''Wspomniałaś już chyba o tym. '''John: '''Dwa odcinki temu? '''Rouse:' Chyba jeden.. John: 'A tak.. pewnie się pomyliłem. '''Silvi: '''To takie wredne.. aż żałosna ta pokazówka. ''Cała trójka złowrogo na nią spojrzała. '''Tori: '''Uuu.. pazurki. '''Derek (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Niech sobie mówi co chce. Ona już przegrała. '''Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): Nareszcie odrobina zabawy! Dawaj kujonku. Ellen (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ich bin zaskoczona. ich habe szansę wygrać! Hernando: 'Ale coolersko! teraz wszyscy w jednym pomieszczeniu! ''Nagle Rouse wyszarpała go za usta. 'Rouse: '''Zapomnij! ''Zamachnęła się i rzuciła nim o ziemię. '''Tori: Nie skomentuję tego... Uśmiechała się pod nosem, dając jasno do zrozumienia. Tori: To właśnie będzie druga sprawa. Bucky: Zamiana przyczep! Tori: '''Dziękuję za wyręczenie. Jak więc wspomniał. Dziewczyny dostają przyczepę Aktorów. '''John: '''Ej! Ale ona jest w lepszym stanie! '''Rufus: Naszą pewnie Rouse zdewastowała... Rouse: 'Ej!? To konspiracja.. ''Nagle jej twarz była jakaś ciemniejsza. '''Rouse: '''Trzeba wyeliminować kosmiczne zagrożenie. '''Rufus: Przerażająca.. Odsunął się skulony na bok. Tori: Ta.. ta przyczepa cudem jeszcze stoi, ale cóż! Taka moja decyzja i chłopcy się dostosują. Przyczepa byłych Stażystów należy do was. I tak to chłopaki.. wam wszystko jedno czy w syfie. Derek: Niee.. To tylko.. Wystawiła rękę dając znak,ze nie chce tego słuchać i wyszła cofając się tyłem. Derek: '''Mogłaby czasem okazać nieco zrozumienia. '''John: To prowadząca. Ona słucha tylko siebie. Derek: Do tego trzeba mieć rozum. Nagle oboje się uśmiechnęli. John: Naprawdę jesteś spoko! Derek: 'Dzięki. Lubisz to chyba powtarzać? '''John: '''Nom! ''Zarzucił mu ramię i razem wyszli. '''Silvi: Tak urocze, że chyba niestrawności dostałam.. Rzuciła breją na bok, nie przejmując się siedzącą obok francuską. Jak gdyby nic wyszła. Joqline (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Ona miała racje.. ja nic dla nie nie znaczę. Ale nie mogę przekreślić tych dni przyjaźni od tak! Przyczepa Aktorów, jednak od dzisiaj ponownie przyczepa dziewczyn 130px ''Jako pierwsza do środka przybyła Silvi. Tuż za nią dziewczyny z drużyny Stażystów weszły wraz z swoimi bagażami i tuż za nimi wbiła Joqline. 'Silvi: '''Ohhh w końcu. ''Powiedziała na głos do wszystkich. '''Rouse: Takk! Nie będzie niezidentyfikowanych obiektów! Uradowała tańczyła. Rouse: 'W końcu spokój! ''Zza okna zobaczyła Hernando który zlał jej buziaki. Wkurzona wybiła okno i rzuciła się przez nie. 'Joqline: 'Żywiołowo. Powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem. '''Ellen: Nein.. znowu psuje! Zaciągnęła bat. Silvi: I co chcesz z tym zrobić? Pogłaskać ją. Przełożyła sobie nogę. Ellen: 'hast du problem!? '''Silvi: '''No chyba. ''Miała ją uderzyć, ale chwyciła za bat. '''Silvi: Ukłoń się a może ci wybaczę za obelgę brzydulo. Joqline: Co ci się stało!? Wstała uniesiona tą sytuacją. Silvi: '''Moja droga naiwniaczko. ja zawsze taka byłam. Ty byłaś jedynie pustą laleczką do eliminowania, ale teraz poradzę sobie sama. '''Ellen: Widzę du potrzebujesz lekcji. Silvi: 'Hail swoją twarz żydowski Niemcu. ''Wrednie zarzuciła boa. Ellen dostała rozpalonych oczu i rzuciła się z furią na nią. 'Joqline: '''Przestańcie! ''Krzyczała na nich z całych sił. 'Joqline: '''Dziewczyny! ''Te jednak nie zdawały sobie sprawy. '''Joqline: EEEEEEEJJJJJJ!!! Silvi: 'Przestań! ''Odrzuciła od siebie rozłoszczoną Niemkę. '''Silvi: '''Wypad mi z oczu. '''Ellen: Oj ich ci dokopię na zadaniu! Silvi: 'Ta? Powiedział ta co ostatnio wyleciała trzecia! ''Ta jeszcze bardziej się wkurzyła. 'Silvi: '''Proszę! Dokop mi! ''Pędem ruszyła na zadanie, ona nie chciało być gorsza i wystartowała za nią. 'Joqline: '''Rouse! ''Odwróciła się w jej stronę. '''Rouse: Tak? Joqline: Idziemy? Rouse: 'Moment.. ''Wciąż próbowała się dobić. Widząc, że nic z tego nei będzie sama ruszyła na zadanie. Przyczepa Stażystów, jednak od dzisiaj ponownie przyczepa chłopaków 130px Chłopaki nieco bardziej zgranie przeprowadzili przeprowadzkę. '''Hernando: Ale ona leci! Spoglądał przez okno na Rouse, która wkurzona ściskała z całych sił twarzą. Rufus: Wygląda co najmniej.. Skulił się n łóżku. Rufus: '''Okropnie. Dobrze, że już nie ma tej pseudo maniaczki w jednym pomieszczeniu. Żadnego w sumie! '''John: '''poddenerwowany jesteś. '''Rufus: A ty byś nie był! Jak wytrzymywałeś z nimi! John: 'Zlewałem je? ''Zarzucił swobodnie rękami. '''Rufus: Że też możesz tak.. John: No co? Dziwnie się spojrzał na niego. John:' '''W końcu to reality show co nie? '''Rufus: '''Pewnie.. ''Odsunął się na bok i zaczął coś tam dyskretnie podkradać z Torby Hernando. Raper jakoś nie był zainteresowany bo ciągle słał buziaki do Rouse przyklejonej do szyby i machał tyłkiem na boki. Derek: 'Ehh.. Przynajmniej będzie w miarę spokojnie. '''John: '''Meh.. ''Nieprzychylnie spoglądał na rapera. 'Rufus: '''Tak. Oaza spokoju. ''Wziął do ręki jakieś gumki skradzione dziewczynom i zaczął dla zabawy je sobie rozciągać. '''Derek: Mogłem się mylić. John: '''W ogóle zaraz zadanie co nie? '''Derek: No właściwie. Wstał z łóżka i poszedł w stronę wyjścia. John: 'Trzeba dać czadu! '''Hernando: '''Ta!!! ''Razem wyszli. '''Rufus: Czadu.. chyba uwagi by nic nie zagroziło życiu. Niechętnie i on udał się na zadanie. Bajka o dzielnych wojach 130px Innymi słowy jest to wyzwanie naszych zawodników przedstawione w prostej formie przez naszą prowadzącą. Zawodnicy zebrali ponownie na stołówce oczekiwali na prowadzącą. Po minutach oczekiwań wpadła. Tori: Bywajcie moi kochani! Paradowała w stroju babci. Tori: '''Witajcie w świecie bajek! '''Derek: I baśni! Od razu rozbłysły mu oczy. Joqline: '''Fajnie! '''John: '''Eh.. niech będzie. '''Tori: Dzisiaj czeka nas wspaniałe opowiadanie! Tak! Dzisiaj nie ma drużyn i działacie solo. Zanim zaczniemy wyzwanie musimy was przygotować. Zaklaskała. Tori: 'Stroje! ''Wparował Bucky z rekwizytami. 'Tori: '''Nasza bajka zaczyna się w wiejskiej gospodzie. Gdzie spotyka się ósemka śmiałków. ''Machnęłą ręką, by odsłonił i przekazywał rekwizyty. '''Tori: W drużynie śmiałków znalazł się nasz krasnoludek. Bucky zarzucił czapę na Hernando i dał kilofa. Tori: 'Wiedźma. ''Dał w ręce Silvi miotłę i sztuczny pieprzyk. '''Tori: Rycerz. Wręczył hełm, miecz i tarczę Johnowi. Tori: 'Wilkołak. ''Obrzucił Ellen klejem i przysypał futrem. Również nałożył pazury. '''Tori: Wróżka. Doczepił skrzydełka Rouse i dał jej różdżkę. Tori: Czarodziej. Podarowała kij oraz kapelusz Derekowi. Tori: 'Elf. ''Joqline dostała uszy oraz łuk z bełtem strzał. '''Tori: Oraz nasz kochany troll. Rufus nie dostał niczego. Rufus: '''Ej!? '''Tori: Wybacz.. jesteś jak troll w tej grze. Albo pasożyt? Zaczęła się zastanawiać. Tori: '''Nie jednak jak troll. '''Rufus: Dzięki.. Powiedział niezadowolony. Ellen: 'Du nie jesteś jakimś futrzakiem.. ''Z obrzydzeniem ścierała klej. 'Derek: '''Ale wilkołak? Nie powinna być czerwonym kapturkiem czy kimś w tym rodzaju? '''Tori: '''To moja bajka. ''Przemieniła nogę. '''Tori: I ja ustalam obsadę! JASNE! Chłopak wolał się już nie odzywać. Tori: '''Dziękuję. Więc nasza wspaniała drużyna miała jedno zadanie. Ocalić księżniczkę! ''Nagle ujawniła się przecudowna scena, gdzie na linkach zjechała dumnie Rousemarie przebrana w strój księżniczki. Zaczyna lecieć muzyka i zaczyna śpiewać. '' thumb|center|335 px '''Tori: Brawo! Zaklaskała. Tori: 'Towarzysze też mają klaskać!!! ''Zawodnicy natychmiast wykonali polecenie. '''Rousemarie: Dziękuje za to. Tori: 'owww.. ''Przyłożyła rękę na swoje serce. '''Tori: '''Jedno potrafi docenić. '''John: '''Pss.. kto to? '''Rouse: '''Nie wiem.. '''Derek: Ona jest jedną z zawodniczek z Grecji. Nie miała wybitnych osiągnięć. Dziewczyna wrogo spojrzała się w ich stronę. Tori: 'Więc zaczniemy może bajeczkę co nie? ''Rozsiadła się wygodnie w swoim foteliku. '''Bucky: '''Zajmijcie miejsca! '''Derek: Tam? Bucky: 'Tak tam. Przygotowania do wyprawy 130px ''Każdy z zawodników stanął na wielobarwnej planszy. Nagle ziemia pod nimi zaczęła drżeć. 'Joqline: '''Mam złe.. ''Nagle rozerwały się na kawałki i uniosły do góry. '''Derek: Wow.. niezłe efekty! Wystawił kciuk w górę w stronę prowadzącej. Silvi: 'Lizus.. '''Tori: '''W pierwej czarodziej zmierzył się ze swym nemezis wiedźmą. ''Ich platformy zbliżyły się do siebie. '''Derek: Ale jak walczyć! T'ori:' Jak to w bajkach bywa. Dobierzcie swój oręż i do boju dzielni czarodzieje! Silvi: 'Mi pasuje! ''Rzuciła się na niego z kijem i walnęła mu w twarz. '''Derek: Powa.. Nim zareagował odpowiedziała kolejnym atakiem z ręki. Silvi: 'Padaj! ''Upadł nieco obok. Zdezorientowany chciał się podnieść, ale ta przyłożyła mu kij do piersi. 'Silvi: '''Wiesz, że upadek zaboli? '''Derek: '''Heh.. to takie.. ''Nagle platforma zaczęła się zapadać. 'Derek: '''Nie fair! ''Spadł w dół jak sama platforma. '''Derek (W pokoju zwierzeń): Coś chyba mnie zabolało przy upadku. Zaniepokoiło mnie to chrupnięcie. Derek: Nie no.. Chwycił się za swoją kostkę. Silvi: 'Ojjj biedactwo... ''Zaśmiała się złośliwie. '''John: '''Potworna suka z ciebie... '''Silvi: Dzięki za komplement. Tori: 'Rozgorzała wielka kłótnia między wojownikami! ''Z zaciekawieniem chciała by kontynuację, jednak ten etap na to nie pozwalał. '''Tori: Czas więc na kolejny pojedynek! Kolejne platformy zaczęły się zbliżać. Tori: 'W drugiej rywalizacji odwieczna walka ras! Drzewolubne człowieki kontra podziemne człowieki. ''Zawodnicy dziwnie na nią się spojrzeli. 'Tori: '''No czego!? ''Spojrzała na bok na tablet. 'Tori: '''Ta kreskówka jest genialna! '''Hernando: '''Ja z nią? Nie chcem.. '''Joqline: '''Skoro trzeba. ''Próbowała napiąć łuk. '''Joqline: Moment.. Hernando: 'Laleczko! ''Zaczął się do niej miętosić. 'Hernando: '''Nie ukrywaj tego! Lecisz na mnie jak do łazienki gdy się zachce! '''Joqline: '''Fuuuj! ''Strzeliła mu z plaskacza i zaczęła go odrzucać od siebie. '''Joqline: Złaż! Wyrwała mu kilofa i uderzyła go w krocze. Chłopak się przykulił i spadł. Silvi: Serio!? Ona wygrała!? Joqline: 'Wygrałam? ''Pojawił się na jej twarzy uśmiech. 'Tori: '''Następnie walka dwóch monstrów! Toll zmierzy się z wilczycą! ''Ich platformy się powoli zbliżały. '''Ellen: Kommt hier! Rufus: 'Nie ma mowy! ''Sam zeskoczył z platformy, jednak krzywo skoczył i coś strzyknęło. 'Ellen: '''Nicht ci nie jest? '''Rufus: '''Zostaw mnie! ''Odsuwał się mimo kontuzji. '''Tori: Taak... i ostatnia walka! nasza wróżka kontra dzielny wojak! Rouse: Haya! Zaczęła wymachiwać rękoma. Rouse: '''Ja wróżka pokonam cię! '''John: Prawie jak Ari.. Roześmiał się nieco. John: 'Uderzam! ''Zaszarżował na nią. ta nie dała rady i od razu straciła równowagę. '''John: Okej... to było szybkie. Tori: '''I tak.. nudno.. kończy się pierwszy wątek tej bajeczki. '''Rouse (W pokoju zwierzeń): Niech myśli że wygra.. ja się zaczaję i w końcu zdemaskuję! Przejście przez most 130px Tori: 'Witajcie w kolejnej części naszej bajeczki! ''Pomachała w stronę widzów. Wzięła książkę do rąk. 'Tori: '''Dzielna czwórka ruszyła w dalszą trasę. ''Jej platforma z scenerią podjechała na plan gdzie znajdował się ów most z komedii romantycznej. 'Rufus: '''Znowu tutaj? ''Pomasował obolałą rękę. '''Derek: '''Ekologicznie. '''Rufus: Albo skąpo. Tori: 'Narrator was słucha i w każdej chwili może pozbyć się istotek z tej bajeczki! ''Uśmiechnęła się do nich, po czym powstrzymywali się od komentarzy. '''Tori: Dzielny wojak, nieokiełznana wilczyca, drzewolubny elf oraz brodawkowata wiedźmą ruszyli w stronę wieży! Joqline: '''Czyli to nie koniec. '''John: '''Widocznie. '''Silvi: Proszę.. jedno tylko wygra. Joqline: 'Już nie zadz.. nie mogę. ''Skruszyła się i powstrzymała. '''Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Nawet odgryźć się nie potrafi. '''Tori: '''Pozostała czwórka musiała zmierzyć się z naszą podróżą! '''John: '''Powtarzasz się. '''Tori: Moja bajka? Moja sprawa. Machnęła ręką. Tori: 'A miejsca bronił nasz wredny i niekochany pan troll! '''Rufus: '''Ej! '''Tori: '''Sorka.. nie ty. '''Rufus: '''To ok. ''Na moście pojawił się Bucky w owym stroju. Zawodnicy wybuchnęli śmiechem widząc go w tym kostiumie. '''Silvi: On trak na serio? Przetarła łezkę. Tori: Oczywiście na serio! Jedna potwór miał specjalną moc! Uniosła rękę. Tori: '''Sprawiał, że padało różnymi rzeczami! '''Rouse: Kosmitami!? Tori: Nie.. Rouse: Ufami!? Tori: '''NIE! '''Rouse: To może.. Nagle Derek zatkał jej usta. Tori: Lepiej. A więc! Tylko nieliczni śmiałkowie mogli przez niego przejść. Jako pierwszy przejść postanowił nasz dzielny woj! Wywróciła oczyma. John: 'Co może sp.. ''Nagle zauważył naj roztrzaskał się telewizor. '''John: '''Okej.. przerażony jestem. '''Tori: '''Dzielny woj musi ruszyć, zanim minie czas! '''John: Jaki czas? U dołu ekranu pojawił się stoper z przemijającymi trzydziestoma sekundami. John: AAAA! Zaczął biec. nagle na niego zaczęły spadać kule. John: 'Moja tarcza mnie obroni! ''Zasłonił się ją. Truchtał, aż nagle w tarczę przywaliła kula do kręgli. '''John: Nah.. Chłopakiem wywróciło. Joqline: 'Rany! Nic mu nie jest? '''Silvi: '''Podoba mi się to! ''Z radością przyglądała się zmaganiom. 'John: '''Sir John Się nie podda! ''Ruszył dalej przez siebie mimo obolałych nadgarstków. '''John: Dalej! Przeszarżował przez Bucky'ego. Bucky: 'Ile on waży!? ''Uniósł tylko rękę i opuścił. '''John: '''Tak! '''Tori: '''Dzielny woj zmierzył się z czasem. Czas więc na wilkołaka! '''Ellen: Das ist ja! Silvi: Wąsik nie jest sztuczny. Ellen: '''Sztuczne jedt deine ciało. '''Silvi: To nie ja jestem Niemką. Zaśmiała się prowokując ją jeszcze bardziej. Ellen: Du.. Tori: CZAS! Prawie by jej znowu dokopała, jednak rzuciła się przez most. Zaczęły spadać różne sprzęty, ta jednak zdążyła je omijać. Tori: Nie bez powodu chyba wilkołak. Rufus: Dawaj! Kibicował jej z trybun. Inni się spojrzeli na niego. Rufus: No łączy nas specyficzna więc. Rouse: Wyprali ci mózg!? Rufus: '''Nevermind... '''Ellen: Ich zwycięży! Wyskoczyła nad jego ramionami kończąc ten etap. Tori: '''Oj troll się nie stara! '''Bucky: Peszek! Wzruszył ramionami. Tori: Zareagował jak zawołałam troll. Haha! Zaśmiała się. Joqline (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Ugh.. te ich flirty. '''Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): Normalnie.. rzygłam tęczą. Derek (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Jak zaczną koopulować to proszę.. nie na wizji. '''Tori: W ten sposób kolejny śmiałek musi ruszyć przed siebie. Dzielny elfie! Dziewczyna wystąpiła. Joqline: 'Gotowa by odbić księżniczkę! '''Tori: '''Brawo za entuzjazm! Ruszaj! ''Dała sygnał i zaczęła biec. 'Joqline: '''Uda mi się! ''Wyciągnęła łuk, po czym wystrzeliła parę strzał w ich kierunku. Parę z nich trafiło i odrzuciło przedmioty. 'Joqline: '''Nawet prosto. ''Zadowolona biegła dalej. '''Silvi: Niech to.. Zacisnęła pięść i na poczekaniu coś chwyciła. Miotnęła kamieniem w stronę dziewczyny. Joqline: Auł.. Uderzyło ją i się zatrzymała. Joqline: Co to.. Odwróciła się. Joqline: Ty.. Nagle zrozumiałą błąd. Joqline: Moment! Było za późno. Dziewczyna straciła czujność u centralnie w nią walnęła skrzynka z narzędziami. Ellen: Dziewczyno! Derek: 'Nic jej nie jest!? ''Przez dłuższą chwilę nie wstała. '' '''Tori: '''Hmm.. ''Zauważyła, że jednak się rusza. 'Tori: 'żyje. Odetchnęli z ulgą. '''Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): Niech zna swoje miejsce. Joqline: 'Muszę.. ''Zanim jednak dobiegła na most skończył się jej czas. 'Tori: '''Przykro.. ''Posmutniała nieco. '''Tori: Nasza dzielna elfka musi zejść ze sceny. Nie ona uratuje księżniczkę. Silvi: 'I ja jestem następna. ''Przygotowała się do biegu. '''Tori: W rzeczy samej. Derek: Moment! Puścisz jej to płazem!? Tori: '''Hmm? A wspomniałam, że w grze chodzi o to by wygrać wszelkimi środkami? '''Ellen: Ale dass was oszustwo! Tori: 'Ojej.. ''Przybrała udawaną smutną minę. '''Tori: Życie jest takie fair! Ellen (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ich dostanę furię!UTRĘ DICH NASEN! JAWOHL! Tori: I nasza czarownica ruszyła do biegu. Silvi zaczęła skromnie. Szła juak gdyby nic spoglądając się w górę. Silvi: Taki banał. Szła i szła wlekąc się. Dotarła do mostu. Silvi: No to przepuścisz? Bucky: A wiesz? Spojrzał się na nią. Bucky: '''Jakoś nie. '''Silvi: Uroczo! Jak gdyby nic padła, prześlizgując się pod jego nogami. Silvi: Nie odsłaniaj się! Uderzyła go biodrem i stracił równowagę w tym kostiumie i wpadł do wody. Tori: '''Oj! Pokonała trolla i przeszła na czas! ''Powiedział pełna entuzjazmu! '' '''Tori: '''Zasługujesz na nagrodę! '''John: '''CO!? Jeszcze nagroda! '''Tori: '''Była najlepsza. '''John: Nie wspomniałaś o powaleniu go! Ellen: 'DUUU! ''Wskazywała na nią z fiariacką twarzą. 'Tori: '''A co przed chwilą wspomniałam? ''Dodała z nieszczerym uśmiechem. '''John (W pokoju zwierzeń): Mnie się wydaje albo ona jest coraz wredniejsza.. Wspinaczka na wieżę Wielka platforma podjechała pod wieżę. Tori wygodnie siedziała w swoim fotelu z książką w rękach. Na platformie dodatkowo dołączyła Joqline, która trzymała kawałek mięsa przy barku i oku. Joqline: 'Ał.. chyba coś odpadło i mnie uderzyło srogo. '''Derek: '''Będzie dobrze. ''Pogładził ją współczująco po ramieniu. '''John: No.. nasza trójka. Spojrzał kątem oka zawiedziony na chłopaków. John: '''Sądziłem, że my dojdziemy. '''Derek: '''Em.. słaby fizycznie? '''Hernando: Boli... Rufus: 'Czemu mnie kopią!? '''Hernando: '''Bo lubią? ''Zaczęli się chichrać pod nosami. '''Rufus (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Zaczynam zauważać, że nic mnie mnie lubi! Nawet przyroda! '''Tori: Po niezwykłym pojedynku o serce księżniczki z innymi kandydatami trójka ocalałych stanęła przed wieżą. Ukazała starą wieżę ciśnień otoczoną jedynie kartonową dekoracją. Tori: Śmiałkowie musieli dostać się na szczyt by ocalić naszą księżniczkę. Zza szczytu wyszła ubrana w strój księżniczki Rousemarie. Rousemarie: Och gdzie są moi wybawiciele? Ułożył się na barierce. '' '''Rousemarie: '''CO ja pocznę? '''John: '''Ja cię uratuję moja damo! ''Ukłonił się wyciągając miecz w jej stronę. Silvi: Weż nie rób wiochy. Ellen: '''Was sagt to ty hex. '''Silvi: Milcz wąsata. Ellen: 'Du zapłacisz za oszustwo. ''Obie groźnie spojrzały na siebie. '''Rousemarie: Sir Johnie. Posłał buziaka. Rousemarie: I wy dzielne damy. Rzuciła im chustka. Rousemarie: Uwolnijcie mnie a wręczę wam skarb. Tori: 'Nasza drużyna dzielnie musiała się wspiąć, jednak na drodze stanął im kolejny potwór. ''Pojawiła się duża pluszowa maskotka przypominająca teletubisia. Całą trójka buchnęła śmiechem. '''John (W pokoju zwierzeń): Jaka szkoda tego kogoś kto w tym siedzi. Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): Co za wstyd.. ahahah! Ellen (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Ten ktoś ciągle jest zwykłym bachorem. ''Wciąż chichrali się w stronę pluszaka. Ten jednak się wkurzył i podbiegł. Walnął w Johna i odrzucił go w tył. Dziewczyny natychmiast się zerwały. '''Tori: '''I w ten sposób zaczyna się ostatni rozdział. '''Joqline: Uderz ją! Kibicowała innym zawodnikom. Stwór zaczął tłuc go torebką Silvi: No serio!? Wkurzona ściągnęła szpilki i rzuciła nimi mu w twarz. John: 'Ał.. ''Lekko się cofał i upadł na chłopaka. 'Rufus: '''Brawo ostatni śmiałku. '''Tori: '''W tej zacnej walce Sir Johnas niestety znajduje się na ostatniej pozycji. '''Silvi: '''A co mi tam! ''Rzuciła się prosto na rury od wieży i zaczęła się wspinać. 'Ellen: '''Oh nein dziś! ''Uderzyła w stwora odrzucając go od chłopaka. '''Ellen: Du bist gesund? John: 'Nie wiem co ona miał ale cholernie piecze. ''Zaczął się drapać. 'Tori: '''Torebka była zrobiona z bluszczu i spadła na niego swędząca klątwa. '''John: '''Serio!? ''Zaczął się drapać jak najęty. 'Ellen: '''Widać ich muszę. ''Zacisnął pięść i pobiegła na rury. '''Rufus: Dawaj! Znowu dziwnie się spojrzeli na niego. Rousemarie: 'Widzę, że jednak damie będę musiała ofiarować mą dłoń. ''Powiedziała to z niechęcią licząc na chłopaków. '''Rousemarie: Nie ma tutaj żadnych zacnych rycerzy? Rufus: 'A ty to? ''Znowu posłała wrogie spojrzenie. '''Silvi: O tak.. wygrana. Wspinała sie szczebel po szczeblu. Silvi: Znowu! Nagle włożyła rękę by się chwycić i nagle nie mogła oderwać. Silvi: 'Co jest!? ''Szarpała się i miotała. 'Tori: '''Magiczny śluz sprawia, że co się przyczepi nigdy się nie odczepi! Niczym prawdziwa miłość. '''Silvi: '''No SZLAK! ''Wkurzona z całej siły walczyła. '''Ellen: Uuu! Problem! Silvi: '''OSZ TY! '''Ellen: Pomacham ci z wieży. Zawiesiła się nogami i oderwała nieco z swoich włosów. W upale jej klej się powoli wytapiał. Ellen: 'Tchus! ''Wykorzystała futro by ominąć kleistą pułapkę. '''Tori: Nasz dzielny włochacz zyskuje przewagę! Silvi: 'Nie na długo! ''Wolnę ręką sięgnęła po swoją linę. '''Derek: Uważaj! Chce cię strącić. Niemka spojrzała się za siebie. Widziała jak chciała ją splątać liną i wyrzucić. Ta jednak się nie dała. Chwyciła za linę i pociągnęła do siebie. Ellen: 'Mało ci? ''Bezwładnie Silvi zwisała z przyklejoną ręką. 'Silvi: '''NIEEE! ''Nagle metal zaczął się wyginać. 'Silvi: '''CO TO!? '''Tori: '''Ta.. Konstrukcja jest mało wytrzymała i groziło to.. ''Oderwał się zardzewiały pręt i dziewczyna spadła w dół. Niemka kontynuowała i wspięła się na szczyt. 'Rousemarie: '''Witaj o wybawicielko! '''Ellen: '''Ich jestem twoją panią i z przyjemnością cię uratuję. ''Pochwyciła ją i chwyciła za hak. 'Ellen: '''Mknijmy! ''Zjechały na sąsiedni dach. Zdążyły na czas bo wieża powoli się rozsypywała. '''Tori: I w ten sposób autorką serię lalek z wilkołakiem Ellen ujrzycie w sklepach jako dodatek do płyty z piosenką Rousemarie! a sam wilkołaczek jest nietykalny podczas ceremonii. Rozległy się okrzyki gratulacyjne. Silvi: 'Nie do wiary.. ''Nie mogła się podnieść. 'John: '''Sam w to nie wierzę. ''Podniósł już się będąc obolały. 'Tori: '''Widzimy się na wieczornej ceremonii eliminacji! Ceremonia ''Rozległa się huczna muzyka przy wejściu. Zawodnicy byli lekko zdezorientowani. '''John: '''O co tutaj chodzi? '''Tori: '''Ponieważ t odzień bajek to pomyślałm, że nieco umilę wam tą ceremonię chwytliwą muzyczką. Szczególnie, że tak pięknie się poturbowaliście! '''Ellen: Poza mir. Dumnie zajęła swoje miejsce. Derek: Najszczersze gratulacje. Ellen: Danke! Uśmiechnęła się zadowolona nie z samej wygranej, ale z utarcia nosa jej rywalce. Tori: 'Więc co kochani? Czas na głosowanko! ''Zawodnicy wzięli swoje piloty. '''Tori: Głosujcie! Każdy oddał swój głos. Zdawało się, że jest już przesądzony wynik. Tori: 'Zerknijmy! ''Wyciągnęła kartkę. 'Tori: '''Bez głosu jest dzisiaj Ellen, bo jest nietykalna oczywiście. ''Rzuciła jej paczkę z popcornem. 'Tori: '''Jak i John. ''Rzuciła i mu paczkę. 'Tori: '''Jakoś dziwnie i Rufus jest bezpieczny. ''Rzuca jemu kolejną paczkę. '''Rufus: Nie spodziwałem się. Tori: Tak, tak.. Z jednym głosem John czuje się bezpieczny. John: Kto!? Tori: 'Top secred! ''Nagle dziewczyna dostała oczu. '''Tori: Emm.. nieważne. Z dwoma głosami i nasza psycho łowczyni jest bezpieczna. Rouse: 'Yay! ''Rzuca im paczki. '''Tori: '''Jedno z was otrzymało trzy głosy, jedno również dwa! '''Derek: No tak.. Silvi: '''Spodziewałam się. '''Tori: Bez ceregieli, tą osoba jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Derek! Rzuca Silvi paczkę. Derek: 'Niemożliwe! Cztery głosy powinny być na nią! ''Spojrzał wymownie na Johna i Joqline. '''John: '''Sorry.. ale musiałem na tego dziwaka. '''Joqline: '''Nie mogłam na niego. '''Rufus: Haha! Opłaciło się! Nagle zatkał usta. Ellen: 'WAS SIĘ OPŁACIŁO!? ''Poczuł lodowate spojrzenie dziewczyny.1 '' '''Silvi: '''Co za kretynka... Ahahaha! '''Derek: '''Ale.. '''Joqline: '''Wybacz.. ''Rozpłakała się. '''Tori: W życiu nie widziałam nikogo bardziej nieporadnego życiowo i niepełnosprytnego. Przybiła brawa. Tori: Tak czy siak do limuzyny kujonku! Derek: Ehh... Wstał i bez słowa siadł do środka. '' '''Derek: '''Powodzenia wam w grze! ''Odmachał i odjechał. Tori: Dzisiaj było wyjątkowo krótkie pożegnanie, ale co tam. Kto opuści grę następny? Kto trafi do finałowej szóstki? Piątki? Ogólnie do finału? Jesteście ciekawi? Więc oglądajcie nas w kolejnych odcinka Nowych na Planie! Kategoria:Plan Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie - Odcinki